J'ai Pleuré
by Castielific
Summary: quand Samantha revient...
1. J'ai Pleuré

J'AI PLEURE

auteur: sganzy

e-mail: pas à moi, pas de sous

genre: samantha (ba quoi?)

résumé: quand Samantha revient...

note de l'auteur: eh oui mon sens de l'humour est toujours déclaré perdu de vu. bon attention je vais vous déclarer la vérité vraie sur la fin de cette fic. ba en fait...c'est pas la fin. enfin...si c'est la fin. mais pas la fin que je prévoyais. seulement une amie croyait que c'était la fin et m'a dit qu'elle trouvait la fin splendide, alors...ba j'en ai fait la fin...vous voyez?

mais si la fin ne vous plait pas, faites le savoir (ainsi que ce que vous pensez globalement de la fic d'ailleurs ), je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous :)

Allez, si on s'en tient à lola, préparez les kleenex!

Bonne lecture quand même...

D: et puisque je vous dis que non!

J: roh...mais si!

D: non!

J: si!

D: nein!

J: da!

D: no

J: ja!

D: ne jouez pas à ça, je vous rappelle que je suis linguiste

J: et moi je suis général, et je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui prend les décisions ici!

S: mon général avec tout le respect que je vous dois je pense que...

J: avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est entre lui et moi carter.

Il ne dit pas cela particulièrement sèchement. Il ne fut même pas particulièrement brusque. Les chamailleries entre lui et Daniel étaient chose courante, et il n'était pas rare que jack dise gentiment à sam de "se mêler de ses oignons". Elle ne se formalisait en général pas, s'amusant des joutes verbales de ses amis. En temps normal, elle aurait répondu au léger sourire en coin que jack lui exposait à cette instant, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser en disant cela. Mais pourtant, elle ne lui répondit pas. Au contraire, toute trace de sourire disparu de son visage alors qu'il se fermait.

L'archéologue ne sembla pas remarquer le soudain changement d'attitude de la jeune femme et continua sur sa lancée.

D: mais jack vous...

Daniel stoppa en voyant sam sortant d'un pas précipité du bureau. O'neill, qui n'avait jusque là pas quitté sam des yeux, fronça les sourcils.

Les trois membres de sg1 se regardèrent, interrogateurs.

Puis, jack sortit et prit le même chemin que son colonel quelques instants auparavant.

TOILETTES:

Sam s'enferma dans une des "cabines». Elle abaissa le couvercle et s'assit sur la toilette. La tête entre les mains, elle se maudit d'avoir fuit ainsi ses amis. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rester avec eux. Elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. D'un seul coup, être seule était devenu un besoin vital.

Elle se leva, tourna en rond dans ces quelques mètres carrés, puis se laissa glisser au sol contre la parois de bois. Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. De nombreuses pensées négatives résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

Oui, Pete était parti du jour au lendemain. Oui, il l'avait abandonné. Celui qu'elle considérait comme sa dernière chance l'avait abandonné à sa solitude. Mais...ce n'était pas bien grave, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

C'était même mieux ainsi. Pete n'était pas fait pour elle. Il méritait mieux qu'elle. Il méritait quelqu'un qui l'aimait lui. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'impression d'être une traîtresse à chaque étreinte qu'elle lui donnait. Quelqu'un qui ne le considérait pas uniquement comme une bouée de sauvetage, une roue de secours, un intrus...

Posant la tête contre la paroi derrière elle, elle se maudit. Elle était horrible, un monstre, méchante.

Elle s'était servie d'un pauvre homme juste pour se rassurer. Elle l'avait manipulé pour se faire croire à elle-même qu'elle ne finirait pas seule.

Et voilà qu'il avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle était seule. Définitivement seule.

Et elle le resterait...

Un bruit, une porte, des pas. Son pas...

Songeant naïvement que si elle ne faisait pas de bruit il s'en irait, sam se figea. La poignée s'abaissa. Heureusement, la porte était fermée à clé...

Qu'aurait-il pensé en la trouvant là, assise sur le carrelage froid des toilettes?

Remarque...il ne voulait pas d'elle de toute façon, alors qu'elle baisse dans son estime n'était pas vraiment important...

J, inquiet: carter?

Elle se tu. Puis réalisant que c'était idiot, qu'il savait qu'elle était là tout comme elle savait qu'Il était là avant même qu'il ne parle, elle inspira profondément pour que sa voix ne laisse pas comprendre sa gorge nouée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais dû immédiatement la refermer pour tenter de dissimuler le sanglot qui venait de la prendre.

J: carter qu'est ce qui se passe?... vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

Elle ricana légèrement.

Non elle ne se sentait pas bien. Comment pourrait-elle se sentir bien? Comment pourrait-elle continuer à faire croire qu'elle se sentait bien? Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle jouait la comédie. À présent, elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire semblant.

jouer la parfaite scientifique, la femme forte, la militaire modèle, la collègue souriante, l'amie compatissante, le colonel respectueux et respectée, ou du moins, aimait-elle à le croire...

Elle ne voulait plus être tout ça.

Elle ne voulait plus ne montrer que ces façades d'elle.

Elle ne voulait plus se cacher derrière toutes ces étiquettes qu'on lui avait collées, ces rôles qu'on lui avait implicitement imposés.

Elle voulait être elle.

elle voudrait pouvoir pleurer quand elle est triste, se plaindre quand elle va mal, crier quand elle a peur, étreindre quand elle le veut, aimer quand elle aime...

Mais tout ça lui était interdit. Tout ça, ce n'était pas le colonel carter...

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas Samantha tout simplement?

Quand avait-elle perdu cette partie d'elle même?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, y goûtant le sel de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler.

J, d'une voix douce: carter?

Pourquoi était-il Lui? Pourquoi était-il là?

Était-il venu par obligation? Amitié? Pitié? Ou autre chose...

Sans que Samantha ne puisse l'en empêcher le bon colonel carter parla pour elle.

S: ce n'est rien mon général. J'ai juste...la nausée. Ça va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un silence lui répondit. Elle cessa de respirer, priant pour qu'il s'en aille, qu'il la laisse pleurer en liberté...

Le silence se prolongea entrecoupé uniquement d'un froissement de vêtements qu'elle ne chercha pas à identifier. Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer, tout comme elle ne voulait pas le voir.

S: ça va aller.

Après quelques secondes, il répondit.

J: vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle l'infirmerie?

S: oui.

J: j'ai du travail mais...vous savez où me trouver si ça ne va pas.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et inspira profondément. Son corps fut alors secoué par un violent sanglot. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pleuré comme ça, sans raison autre que sa propre vie? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pleuré pour elle? Sur elle...

À présent, elle se lâchait et les larmes ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les premières larmes séchaient sur ses joues, elle entendit de nouveau des pas s'approcher.

Elle sentit une présence, mais le silence.

S, tentant d'être rassurante: ça va aller teal'c.

T: en êtes vous sûre colonel carter?

Elle hésita à répondre. Bizarrement le jaffa avait toujours été d'un grand réconfort pour elle. Elle lui parlait sans crainte, ses bras avaient été à de nombreuses reprises le refuge de ses larmes, et il était le seul à qui elle osait réellement parler de ses sentiments. Il semblait être le seul à voir au delà de sa carapace, le seul à qui elle avait laissé regarder au travers...

S, murmurant: est-ce que j'ai le choix...

Elle ne sût pas si il l'entendit. Et elle s'en moqua car elle savait qu'il était le seul qui comprenait réellement ses dires et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Et le silence qui suivit confirma sa pensée. Il ferait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

S: je veux juste...être seule.

Le jaffa ne répondit rien, mais elle l'entendit sortir.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes assise là, songeant à sa vie. Rien de bien positif, mais plus de larmes.

Puis elle se leva. Elle se fixa un instant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, grimaçant légèrement devant son teint pâle et ses yeux rouges. Mais après s'être passée de l'eau sur le visage, elle reprit le chemin de son labo. Le colonel carter avait des calculs à finir...

LABORATOIRE DU COLONEL CARTER, plus tard:

Dans la pénombre, le colonel carter rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

Enfin, il était l'heure, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

En temps normal, elle aimait rester dans son labo. Elle y trouvait occupation et parfois compagnie.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce à quoi elle aspirait été son chez elle. Repos et solitude lui apparaissent comme une délivrance.

Depuis plusieurs heures, elle se forçait à se concentrer sur son travail de peur qu'une larme vienne franchir le bord de ses yeux. Mais, maintenant elle était épuisée, cette larme semblait même synonyme de libération.

Comme si pleurer allait lui faire du bien...

Bien sûr elle savait que c'était faux. Pleurer ne la ferait que pleurer d'avantage. Mais elle voulait juste...rattraper son retard. Elle avait tellement de larmes en "stand by" depuis des années, qu'elle jugeait juste de les libérer enfin. De se libérer.

Ce soir tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était juste être une femme seule dans sa grande maison qui pleure sur la vie qu'elle n'aura jamais.

Certes, explicité comme ça, cela faisait vieille fille éplorée. Mais...et si au fond, Samantha était une vieille fille éplorée?

Tentant de chasser cette pensée d'une secousse de tête. Constatant que ces pensées lugubres ne la quittaient pas pour autant et ne désirant pas refaire un tour dans les toilettes de la base, lieu qui semblait être le seul où Samantha pouvait réellement être elle dans toute sa fragilité, elle accéléra le pas.

Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, elle constata que sa gorge était dangereusement nouée. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, pas ici, pas au sgc. le colonel carter n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, tout comme elle n'avait pas de droit de...

J, appelant du bout du couloir: carter!

Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant elle. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement que déjà une large main empêchait les portes de se refermer sur elle et son supérieur s'engouffrait à son tour dans l'élévateur, les portes se refermant derrière lui.

Un silence, pesant pour la jeune femme, s'installa.

J: ça va mieux?

S: oui.

Il l'observa un instant de profil, tandis qu'elle gardait le regard résolument fixé sur la porte close en face d'elle.

J, la voix adoucie: vous êtes sûre?

S: oui.

Elle l'entendit soupirer légèrement.

J: est ce que c'est ce que je vous ai dis qui vous a...

S: non. Je vous l'ai dis, j'avais des nausées.

Il acquiesça mais se passa une main sur le visage, signe qu'il ne la croyait pas mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le silence revint, pesant pour tout deux cette fois.

J: carter...

La jeune femme se figea. Carter. Cela sonnait si...impersonnel. C'était toujours par son nom qu'un supérieur appelait son second. Et c'était comme ça que jack l'appelait...

Avec lui, pas de sam qui dénoterait leur amitié. Jamais. En tout est pour tout, il avait dû l'appeler cinq fois par son prénom. Toujours en temps de crise, quand elle était au plus mal.

J: vous savez que si quelque chose ne va pas...quoique ce soit...vous pouvez m'en parler après tout on est...

S: je sais.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle partit d'un pas rapide après l'avoir brièvement salué.

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi? Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable, voir honteuse d'avoir pleurer?

Cela arrivait pourtant à tout le monde...

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait pleuré, qu'elle était faible.

Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour qu'il la voie comme une femme "parfaite", qu'il la croit forte et capable de surmonter toutes les situations. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours fait en sorte que tout le monde la croit capable de surmonter toutes les épreuves.

Mais lui...c'était différent.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle était comme tout le monde, avec ses faiblesses.

Bien sûr, c'était ridicule, il devait certainement en être conscient. Elle n'était pas une sur-femme après tout. Mais...elle se plaisait à croire qu'à Ses yeux, elle était...hors du commun.

Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, lui et ses espérances.

Alors, pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait qu'il voit ses défauts. Même si ça voulait dire qu'en réalité il ne la voyait pas réellement Elle.

D'après ce que le test zarta'c lui avait révélé, il était amoureux d'elle. Il était tombé amoureux du major carter, et elle dû reconnaître qu'elle avait peur qu'il n'aime pas Samantha...

Le soir venu, blottit dans un plaid, un pot de glace dans une main, un mouchoir dans l'autre, elle laissa libre cours à sa féminité dans toute son absurdité.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un cliché de la vieille trentenaire solitaire. Et plus cette pensée l'envahissait, plus la boite de kleenex se vidait.

Absurde.

Elle était absurde.

Tout simplement, totalement et définitivement absurde.

Et ridicule aussi.

Tout a fait ridicule.

Le problème était que maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer, elle ne savait plus comment s'arrêter.

Samantha venait de "renaître", et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir redevenir le colonel carter. Elle en avait assez de cette mascarade, de tous ces mensonges.

Elle ne voulait plus se cacher. Elle voulait être Elle.

Cependant, elle savait que cela passait par une chose particulière, et n'était pas sûre d'être capable de la faire. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait même pas le droit...

Alors elle continuait de pleurer.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle plongeait pour la quarante-troisième fois sa cuillère dans son pot de crème glacée, elle se figea. Le pot était vide. Rien, plus une petite cuillère de glace.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut cela qui la fit tendre le bras vers le téléphone et composait un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Un numéro qu'elle avait composé des centaines de fois, raccroché avant même qu'il n'aboutisse, souvent.

Et pourtant cette fois, elle attendit. Et enfin, au bout de la septième sonnerie, une voix lui répondit, une voix suave qui la surprit et la fit frissonner.

Prise de panique, elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'horloge de son magnétoscope. 3h06.

Soudain figée, elle ne put rien dire. Elle devait l'avoir dérangé, elle n'avait aucun droit de faire ça, elle...

S: j'ai pleuré.

Un silence lui répondit. Elle sentit alors les larmes lui brûler de nouveau les yeux. Et voilà, en deux mots, elle venait de le décevoir. Plus jamais il ne la regarderait comme avant. Il devait la trouver faible, son silence parlait pour lui...

Soudain honteuse, elle raccrocha le téléphone alors qu'un sanglot la secouait.

Presque immédiatement, l'appareil sonna. Il sonna plusieurs minutes, mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

Puis, le silence envahit la pièce. Mais son regard ne bougea pas, il fixait toujours ce téléphone. Cet appareil qui lui avait fait faire ce qui était probablement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

À présent tout aller changer, il ne la respecterait plus. Elle qui était fière d'être parvenue à lui prouver qu'une femme, scientifique de surcroît, pouvait se montrer aussi apte à être un bon soldat qu'un homme. Elle venait de tout gâcher. Et cela n'avait pris que deux mots...

S'allongeant sur le sol sans vraiment le réaliser, elle clôt ses paupières et s'endormit alors que des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler séchait déjà sur son visage.

Quand elle émergea de nouveau, elle se sentit soulevée, au chaud, bien.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et elle le vit. Son visage si apaisant était à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Elle l'observa attentivement. Son front était barré d'une ride qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien: l'inquiétude.

Il n'avait pas remarqué son réveil et continuait d'avancer, son lourd fardeau dans les bras.

Cette pensée fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

Fardeau.

Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la considère comme telle. Elle voulait être son égale, pas sa protégée.

Il DUT la sentir se tendre car, à deux mètres à peine de la porte de sa chambre, il stoppa et baissa le regard vers elle. Il sembla surpris par le regard froid qu'elle lui offrit, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa ride s'approfondit. Elle faillit faiblir devant le regard si inquiet de son supérieur, mais résista.

Il avait pitié. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié.

Toute sa vie elle s'était battue pour que les hommes ne ressentent ni pitié, ni compassion pour elle. Elle s'était toujours battue pour qu'ils la considèrent au même titre que n'importe quel coéquipier.

Jack n'aurait jamais porté Daniel dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors il n'avait pas à le faire avec elle. Elle était un major de l'Us Air Force et non une faible femme.

Sentant le mécontentement de la jeune femme, o'neill la reposa au sol sans pour autant quitter son regard dur.

Elle savait que son comportement allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait décidé ce soir, de ce que voulait vraiment Samantha, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle Lui prouve qu'elle était forte, que le colonel carter était forte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, debout face à face. Elle le défiait du regard, et lui, ne comprenait pas.

J: pourquoi faites-vous ça?

La question la décontenança, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Le colonel carter savait être neutre quand il le fallait.

S: je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon général.

Il tiqua à sa nomination par son grade, et surtout à la voix si...froide de son amie. Il planta son regard dans le sien, à la recherche de sa réponse. Elle sembla déconcertée par la douceur, la profondeur de son regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Le colonel carter détestait ça. Alors, elle se reprit vite, soutenant durement son regard.

J, troublé: nous ne sommes pas ennemis.

S: j'en suis consciente.

J: alors pourquoi faites vous cela? Pourquoi faites vous toujours cela!

S: mon général je ne...

J: pour l'amour du ciel! Vous avez le droit d'avoir des sentiments!

S: vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

Avait-elle dit ça? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait? Elle n'aurait pas dû le dire, elle aurait dû nier, ignorer. Mais surtout, surtout ne pas se dévoiler...

J, dans un sourire tendre et encourageant: tant que vous n'utilisez pas les mots neutrinos, et autres charabias scientifiques, je devrais réussir à comprendre. Je VEUX comprendre.

S: pourquoi?

J, plongeant son regard dans le sien : parce que je tiens à vous... Carter.

Elle était prête à lui dire, oh oui, elle était prête à se dévoiler à lui. Puis le "carter" était arrivé...

S, neutre: je dois me lever tôt demain, mon général. Il serait préférable que j'aille dormir.

Il sembla surpris de sa réponse, même profondément attristé. Son regard se voila, se durcit, et quitta le bleu opaque de celui de la jeune femme. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, son visage se durcit en même temps que sa voix.

J: vous avez besoin de repos Carter, ne venez pas demain.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre.

Sans un regard de plus, il tourna le dos et partit. Elle écouta ses pas résonner sur le plancher, s'éloigner...

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, alors seulement elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

À la mort de sa mère, elle avait haïs son père pour la tenir si éloignée de sa souffrance. Elle l'avait haïs de tout son être. Et voilà qu'à présent, elle faisait de même...

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme ne se leva pas. Bien qu'éveillée, elle trouva un intérêt soudain à son plafond. Observant ombres et tâches, se forçant à ne penser qu'aux petits défauts du plâtre.

Rien d'autres.

Elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autres.

Son monde se résumait à ce plafond, à ses draps, à son coussin.

Rien d'autres n'existait.

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Le téléphone qui sonnait ne la fit pas réagir, tout comme la faim qui la tiraillait ne la fit pas se lever.

Elle ne put dire quand le soleil s'était levé, ni quand il s'était recouché.

Elle se contentait de rester là.

Aucune larme ne coula.

Pourquoi aurait-elle pleuré sur ce plafond?

Peu à peu ses paupières se fermèrent.

Une sonnerie stridente la réveilla. Par habitude, elle tourna le visage vers son radio réveil.

11h00.

Et pourtant elle s'en moquait. Le téléphone qui continuait de sonner, sa vessie douloureuse, la faim qui la tiraillait de plus en plus, les fourmis de ses jambes, quelle importance?

Elle se ravit du filet de lumière qui parvenait à traverser les volets, lui offrant de nouvelles ombres sur son nouvel ami.

Plus tard, elle ne put dire combien de temps tout cela ne comptait plus pour elle, des pas résonnèrent dans le silence de la maison. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement. Une nouvelle lumière, plus forte, envahit la pièce. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent, brûlèrent. Elle n'aimait pas la lumière.

Soudain, un bruissement de vêtements, une main sur son épaule. Doucement, elle tourna la tête. Deux paires d'yeux bleus se croisèrent, une vide, l'autre humide, apeurée.

C'est alors que Sam, l'amie fidèle chassa Samantha, reprit le pas. Elle rassura son ami, lui offrit les mots et sourires qu'il attendait. Elle trouva des excuses à son absence au travail, au téléphone qu'elle n'avait pas entendu: panne de réveil, sommeil profond et nécessaire. Elle ne su s'il fut dupe, mais il parut rassuré. Ça lui suffit.

L'archéologue descendit dans le salon, prépara un repas tandis que sam reprenait forme humaine, se réveillait, se lavait,...

Une fois prête, elle expira profondément ré enterrant Samantha quelque part au fond d'elle.

Et après un dernier regard en l'air, elle quitta la pièce, se plaquant cet éternel sourire sur les lèvres.


	2. Je viens vous voir

**JE VIENS VOUS VOIR**

**Auteur : Sganzy**

**E-mail : : ****http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr**** (vous y trouverez « j'ai pleuré »)**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous et blablabli et blablabla**

**Spoiler : Saison 7, et vous devez avoir lu « j'ai pleuré », parce eh les filles, c'est la suite J**

**Genre : Drame, romance**

**Résumé : heu…suite de « j'ai pleuré » ai-je envie de dire, d'ailleurs je le dis tiens : Suite de « j'ai pleuré »**

**Note de l'auteur : Après beaucoup d'acharnement de ma part, je suis enfin arrivée à bout de cette maudite fic ! Mais bon eh ça veut pas dire que j'reprends du service non plus hein, j'fais juste une pause dans ma pause. Fin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, spas du grand art, ni du craquage, mais j'pense que y a de quoi occupé un ptit quart d'heure et ça, c'est déjà ça**

**BONNE LECTURE LES GENS !**

La semaine passa, le colonel carter était parfaite. Souriante, travailleuse, dynamique, agréable. Elle assurait son rôle à la perfection, comme toujours. La seule chose qui aurait pu éveiller un soupçon était ce pur professionnalisme dont elle faisait preuve envers son supérieur. Dés que O'neill apparaissait, elle se mettait au garde à vous, réagissait comme tout bon militaire. Le général remarqua bien que son colonel l'évitait, évitait leur amitié. Mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, il s'était livré à elle, lui avait offert son aide, et elle, elle l'avait chassé. Que pouvait-il faire de plus?

Si elle ne voulait de lui qu'un supérieur, alors qu'il en soit ainsi...d'ailleurs probablement aurait-il été préférable pour tout le monde qu'ils ne furent jamais qu'un supérieur et son second. Alors, peut-être leur vie aurait été plus simple, plus supportable...

Quand le week-end arriva, le colonel Carter tenta de rester à la base. Elle voulut rester dans son labo, dans ses quartiers. Là où elle n'autorisait pas Samantha à exister. Mais voilà, ses amis l'aimaient, ses amis prenaient soin d'elle, ou du moins le croyaient-ils, et donc, ses amis la forcèrent à rentrer chez elle, pour se reposer comme ils disaient.

Et dés lors, Sam n'eut plus le choix. En bonne amie, elle suivit les conseils des deux hommes.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte et observa son intérieur de l'entrée.

Silence, vide, ordre, vide, propre, vide...

C'est alors qu'elle la sentit, elle sentit Samantha reprendre possession d'elle, accompagnée de sa tristesse, de sa solitude.

Luttant, Sam fit un pas en arrière, sortie sur le perron.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était chez elle.

Alors, prudemment, elle avança. D'un pas toujours plus lent, elle fit le tour du propriétaire comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y venait. Elle observa chaque chose. Tout paraissait prendre une signification, un sens.

La table de la salle à manger qui n'avait été dressée que trois fois pour accueillir une personne autre qu'elle, la cuisine dont seul le micro onde était usé, le porte manteau toujours si vide, ce meuble décoré des visages de tant d'êtres perdus.

S'approchant de ce dernier, elle prit les cadres un à un dans ses mains, les observant.

D'abord, une photo de sa mère, partie si vite, laissant un vide qui lui paraissait soudain si insupportable dans la vie de Samantha.

Puis, une photo de son père et de marc. Les deux seuls êtres qui partageaient son sang. L'un était à des années lumières d'elle et ne venait la voir que si peu souvent...l'autre...l'autre vivait sa vie.

À droite une photo de Janet et Cassandra. Sa défunte meilleure amie et la jeune étudiante de chicago. Elles lui manquaient toutes deux. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas appelée depuis maintenant trois mois. Elle aussi vivait sa vie...sans elle...

Pour finir, une photo d'eux. De sg1. Ses amis, sa famille, ces étrangers à Samantha. Ils étaient ceux qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, et pourtant ils ne connaissaient que si peu de choses sur sa vie d'avant. Ils connaissaient le colonel Carter, un peu de Sam à la limite, mais rien de Samantha. Ils n'avaient pas idée des épreuves qu'elle avait endurées, des amis qu'elle avait perdus, de la solitude qui lui pesait...

Non.

Ils ne savaient rien de cela. Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait le savoir. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était ainsi. Samantha n'était pas prête à se dévoiler et ils n'étaient pas prêts à la découvrir. Après tout, comment pourraient-ils aimer quelqu'un d'aussi faible que Samantha?

Tous les jours, ils traversaient des épreuves difficiles. Ils avaient besoin du courage du colonel Carter, et du réconfort que leur apportait Sam, mais pas de la faiblesse de Samantha.

Oh ça non! Ils ne fallaient pas qu'ils la connaissent...

Tout ceux qui avaient un jour connu Samantha l'avaient abandonnés, s'étaient éloignés d'elle. Janet, son frère, son père, Cassy, ils étaient tous si loin d'elle à présent.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre Daniel et Teal'c.

Quant à Jack...l'avait-elle jamais eu?

Préférant ne pas penser à cela, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle mange. Ouvrant le frigo, elle soupira. Il était tout aussi vide que cette maison.

S, claquant la porte du frigo: suffit!

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Elle avait une vie à vivre et elle était bien décidée à la mener comme elle l'entendait. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de se laisser aller, de perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Elle haïssait ça. Elle était consciente de ce vers quoi elle plongeait si elle ne réagissait pas tout de suite: la dépression. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. Sans prétention, le sort du monde reposait sur ses épaules, elle avait des responsabilités importantes. En aucun cas, elle ne devait faillir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

D'un pas précipité, elle se dirigea vers son sac, l'empoigna et sortit.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, une odeur inconnue l'assaillie. Ces coussins n'étaient pas les siens...tout comme ce bras en travers de son ventre. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle observa l'homme à ses côtés. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Bill? Billy? Barry?

Se passant une main sur le visage, elle se maudit de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

Assise dans un bar, cet homme, quelque soit son nom, était venu l'accoster. Il était agréable, sympathique même, charmant...et elle avait besoin de compagnie. Alors quand il avait proposé d'aller boire un verre chez lui, elle avait accepté.

Erreur. Elle le réalisait maintenant.

Elle était sur la mauvaise voie...

Elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et non la laisser partir en vrille.

Cet homme avait beau être charmant, elle avait vite su qu'il ne lui convenait pas. Il semblait beaucoup trop imbu de sa personne et si Sam ne se sentait pas si seule, elle l'aurait rembarré dés sa première parole macho implicite.

Mais elle se sentait seule. Alors elle était venue.

Maintenant, se levant discrètement, elle se rhabilla et partit sans bruit, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Installée dans un café de Colorado Springs, Samantha tournait inlassablement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

Qu'était elle censée faire? Comment faisaient les autres pour...pour quoi d'ailleurs? Trouver un homme? Quand bien même elle y parviendrait, elle ne pourrait lui parler de presque rien concernant ses huit dernières années, et si cet homme avait un soupçon d'intelligence, il fuirait devant tant de mystère et de mensonges...

Alors que devait-elle rechercher? Des amis? Elle passait presque tout son temps à travailler, risquait sa vie chaque jour...elle ne voulait pas imposer à quelqu'un une amitié si instable. Si elle venait à mourir au combat, elle ne voulait laisser personne dans l'ignorance de la cause de sa mort.

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus sa situation lui semblait désespérée.

Son métier servait d'excuse à l'abandon de toutes les solutions.

Alors soudain, tout lui parut clair.

Son métier empêchait sa vie. Son métier lui avait volé sa vie.

Elle n'était pas égoïste, elle savait que son travail comptait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner sur un coup de tête. Mais...son métier l'affaiblissait et la moindre faiblesse de sa part pourrait être fatale à beaucoup de monde, ses amis étant les premiers sur la liste des personnes en danger.

Alors, dans ce café, portant la tasse de liquide froid à ses lèvres, elle prit la décision la plus capitale de sa vie...elle allait démissionner. Elle devait démissionner. Pour elle. Pour tous.

BUREAU DU GENERAL O'NEILL:

La jeune femme s'avança et lui tendit sa lettre de démission, se forçant à rester stoïque. Il regarda un instant la lettre. Puis il la tendit à son tour à la jeune femme.

J: refusée.

S, incrédule: je vous demande pardon! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

J, montrant l'étoile sur son épaule: vous voyez ça? Ça veut dire que j'en ai le droit

S: mon général vous ne...

J: repos carter.

S, s'emportant: il n'en est pas question!

J: non la question est : pourquoi voulez vous démissionner?

S, après un instant: j'ai mes raisons.

J: elles sont mauvaises.

S: vous n'en savez rien.

J: j'en sais plus que vous semblez le croire. Bon sang carter ça fait huit ans qu'on se connaît! Qu'on passe presque toutes nos journées ensemble, quand allez vous réaliser que je ne suis pas un étranger!

S, posée: non. Vous êtes mon supérieur.

J: et c'est tout ce que je suis pour vous?

S: c'est tout ce que vous vous devez d'être.

J, légèrement amer: c'est du Samantha Carter tout craché ça, une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place.

S, froide: vous ne savez rien de Samantha Carter.

Il fronça les sourcils et la sonda un instant. Puis son regard s'adoucit et il pencha légèrement la tête en avant.

J: il me semble que elle et Jack O'neill se sont croisés il y a quelques temps pourtant.

S, dure: ils n'auraient pas dû.

Il encaissa le coup en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

J, après un silence: si vous ne désirez plus le revoir, vous ne le reverrez plus.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis inspira profondément. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait blessé, elle le voyait à sa mâchoire crispée et à ce petit tressaillement des sourcils alors qu'il fixait la lettre qui était à présent sur son bureau.

J: demande de démission refusée.

Quoi! Elle ne comprenait plus. Il y a deux secondes il disait qu'elle pourrait et...elle leva un regard colérique vers lui, mais devant le désarroi de ses yeux noisette, elle comprit.

Elle comprit qu'à cet instant, il était Jack O'neill. Elle l'observa un instant. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il puisse lui aussi cacher une partie de lui même. Jamais elle ne s'était dis que cette dureté, ce courage n'était qu'une façade.

Troublée, elle resta un instant les bras ballants, le regard fixé à celui de Jack.

Quand tout à coup, le regard de l'homme changea.

Elle vit clairement le militaire refaire surface en lui. Son regard se durcit, son visage se ferma.

Jack O'Neill venait de lui dire adieu, comme promis. Mais était-ce ce qu'elle voulait ?

Ce regard doux et complice que lui offrait Jack était tout ce qu'il lui permettait de tenir. Elle le réalisait soudain. Quand son regard croisait celui de l'homme, c'était Samantha qui s'exprimait. C'était le cœur de Samantha qui battait la chamade, c'était Samantha qui rêvait à cette instant d'une étreinte de cette homme, qui….oui, c'était Samantha qui aimait Jack O'neill. Alors comme pourrait elle survivre avec une Samantha au cœur brisé par un Jack O'Neill disparu ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et une plainte s'en échappa. Surpris, l'homme leva la tête du dossier qu'il faisait mine de lire, ignorant la jeune femme toujours debout devant lui. Mais de nouveau, c'était le général O'Neill qui la regardait.

S : vous n'y arriverez pas.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

S : j'ai essayé, mais c'est impossible de l'ignorer. C'est là. On n'y peut rien. C'est tout.

Se taisant toujours, il posa son regard sur la plaque posée sur son bureau. En lettres majuscules étaient écris « BG GENERAL J. O'NEILL ». C'était écrit. Pas besoin de paroles.

La jeune femme ne tenta même pas de contrôler les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux.

S : je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Tous ces secrets….je ne me sens plus capable de les cacher, de me cacher. Je suis fatiguée. Vous pouvez le comprendre ça ?

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Il ne la regarda même pas.

S : bien sûr que vous comprenez. Ou du moins, Jack comprend.

J :…..

S, acide : ou peut-être pas…

Se retournant, elle inspira profondément, ravalant ses larmes et se s'apprêta à partir. Mais une faible plainte, semblable à la sienne quelques minutes auparavant résonna dans la pièce. Elle se figea, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle attendit. Plusieurs minutes. Mais rien ne vint.

S : si je vous ai emmené ce papier, c'est pour vous prévenir. J'ai déjà demandé ma mutation au pentagone.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

Laissant le silence l'envahir.

Puis, après plusieurs longues minutes, le général O'Neill se cala dans son fauteuil et reprit la lecture du rapport de sg3.

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD :

Assise sous son perron, la jeune femme pencha sa tête en arrière. Les paupières closes, elle s'enivra de toutes ces sensations. La chaleur du soleil sur son visage, la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux, la légère odeur de lys qui envahissait ses narines.

Elle était si bien là.

Apaisée.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sourire. Et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. A quelques mètres de là, un homme la regardait, charmé. C'était l'effet que faisait Samantha et elle apprenait à s'en ravir. Là où le colonel Carter se serait offusqué, elle, elle voyait un compliment implicite. Elle lui offrit un délicieux sourire et les joues de l'homme rosirent légèrement. Il se racla la gorge, et se gratta l'épaule, gêné de s'être fait prendre dans sa contemplation.

S : que m'apportez vous aujourd'hui, Ed ?

Le facteur s'avança timidement, trop troublé pour parler et lui tendit le tas d'enveloppes qu'il tenait à la main.

S : merci.

E : de rien, mademoiselle. C'est mon travail.

Elle lui offrit un sourire aimable et commença à regarder les enveloppes. Mais il ne bougea pas.

S : autre chose, Ed ?

Se figeant, il commença à se triturer les mains.

E, nerveux : c'est que…je me demandais…si…enfin si….vous voudriez bien dîner avec moi ?

La tête baissée, il osait à peine la regarder. Légèrement émue, elle lui sourit tendrement.

S : je suis désolée, Ed. Mais…je ne me sens pas prête pour cela.

E, déçu : oh. Vous n'allez pas bien, mademoiselle ? Vous êtes triste ?

S : je l'ai été. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'est permis. J'ai juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps, pour…Oublier.

Respectueux du silence mélancolique de la jeune femme, il se contenta de hocher la tête, cachant sa déception. Puis, il lui fit un léger signe de main et s'éloigna. Remontant dans sa camionnette bleutée, il disparut dans la poussière du chemin de terre dans lequel il s'engouffra.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Samantha sourit légèrement. Il y a quelque temps encore repenser à lui, et à sa vie d'avant l'aurait fait pleurer. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Elle vivait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée, à un détail prêt toutefois.

Elle aimait son nouveau travail. Il lui permettait de s'adonner à sa première passion : la science. Ses découvertes n'étaient pas aussi essentielles et conséquentes que celles effectuée au SGC, mais elle aimait ça : ne plus avoir constamment le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Sa vie était soudain paisible et elle s'en ravissait.

Dans ce lieu si paradisiaque, sa solitude était devenue plaisante. Elle aimait cette maison, elle aimait ce jardin, elle aimait les gens si accueillants de cette ville. L'insouciance fermière la détendait. Le calme de la campagne était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé.

Certains jours elle parvenait même à oublier. A oublier toutes ces horreurs qu'elle avait connu. A oublier que le monde n'était pas en sécurité. A oublier ceux qu'elle aimait…

Quand leur absence se faisait trop oppressante, elle prenait une feuille et leur écrivait. Souvent, Daniel lui répondait. Il la rassurait, lui parlait de lui, d'eux, parfois il évoquait le général, sans s'y attarder cependant. Elle le remercia pour cela. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il allait. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Juste l'oublier. Visiblement, il semblait d'accord sur ce point, il ne l'avait jamais contacté depuis cet adieu à peine voilé dans son bureau…

Un jour, Teal'c s'était permis de lui écrire également un mot. Oh rien de bien long, c'était Teal'c. Une demie feuille au plus. Mais la jeune femme en avait pleuré de joie.

Ils lui manquaient tellement.

Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis son déménagement. Elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir. Elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à les quitter si elle les revoyait. Elle voulait juste oublier.

Soupirant mélancoliquement, elle fit défiler les lettres entre ses mains. Rien de bien passionnant visiblement. Un souffle léger de vent fit flotter le tissu fin de sa robe blanche, une lettre s'échappa de ses mains, glissa sur le sol, vola au dessus des marches et alla doucement se nicher sur la terre sèche au pied d'un bouquet de lavande.

Intriguée, elle déposa les feuilles sur le bois du perron et alla à la rencontre de la fugitive. La saisissant de sa main fine, elle s'arrêta pour renifler le bouquet. L'odeur l'enivra. Elle aimait tant cette maison.

Puis, ouvrant les paupières, elle laissa son regard glisser sur l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. Ses mains soudain tremblantes se crispèrent sur le papier en reconnaissant l'écriture. Ses jambes semblèrent ne plus vouloir la porter. Reculant doucement, elle se laissa tomber assise sur une marche, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écriture fine qui avait marqué son nom.

Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine.Plus fort et plus vite que jamais ces derniers mois. Elle retrouva soudain toutes ces sensations abandonnées en même temps que cet homme. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les mots, caressèrent le papier.

Elle hésita un long moment.

Devait-elle ouvrir cette lettre et cette blessure à peine enfuie en elle ? Ou bien la jeter et oublier ?

Se laissant guider par son cœur, elle ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe.

En sortant une simple feuille blanche, elle ne put s'empêcher de la porter à ses narines. Cette odeur. Son odeur. Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Malgré elle, des larmes envahirent ses yeux alors que son souvenir se rappelait à elle.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle déplia la feuille et laissa ses yeux parcourir les mots.

_Samantha,_

_J'ignore par où commencer, nous ne nous connaissons que si peu._

_Je suis Jack. Nous nous sommes croisés en quelques rares occasions que je n'ai pourtant jamais pu oublier. Tout comme vous._

_Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous avouer que vous aviez raison. J'ai beau essayer de me battre contre moi-même. Vous rester toujours là, en moi. Quoique je fasse vous subsistez à la place de la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. _

_Alors j'adresse cette lettre à la personne dont j'ai fait la connaissance il y a plusieurs années et que je n'ai pourtant connue que si peu. J'ignore tout de vous, et si je vous écris, c'est avec l'espoir d'enfin connaître la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je sais, la démarche est un peu étrange, mais peut-être accepterez vous de me répondre. Qui êtes vous Samantha ?_

_Je comprendrais que vous ne me répondiez pas, le temps a passé et peut-être êtes vous parvenu à m'oublier. Si c'est le cas, désolé de vous avoir importuné. _

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez._

_Jack._

Une larme vient se poser sur le nom de cet homme qu'elle croyait pouvoir oublier. Elle observa le papier onduler, l'encre couler. Bientôt le prénom devint illisible, disparut. Et pourtant, elle continuait de le voir. Son nom, son visage, ses sentiments, tout étaient irréversiblement là.

La tendresse l'empoigna alors qu'elle lisait et relisait ses mots. Il l'aimait. Autant qu'elle.

Alors pourquoi toujours ce doute en elle ?

Elle resta un moment assise sur cette marche à contempler la feuille entre ses doigts, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'engendrer. Cette lettre était une proposition d'avenir, mais aussi un retour en arrière. Quand bien même il ait réalisé et avoué ce qu'il ressentait, aimera-t-elle Jack au-delà de la façade qu'il s'était forgé ? Finalement, n'était-ce pas de cette façade de dur au grand cœur dont elle était amoureuse ? Comment savoir si Samantha et Jack s'entendront aussi bien que Carter et son supérieur ?

Jamais ils n'avaient été confrontés l'un à l'autre.

Que se diraient-ils ? De quoi pourraient-ils parler en dehors du Sgc et de tout ce qui était lié à Carter ?

Non, c'était bien trop compliqué, bien trop…inconnu.

Alors elle replia la lettre, la rangea dans son enveloppe, rangea l'enveloppe dans un tiroir et Jack au fond de son cœur.

LENDEMAIN :

D'un geste mécanique, Samantha portait ses courses du tapis roulant au caddie, souriant poliment à Mary, la jeune commère…enfin…caissière qui lui racontait la vie de tant d'inconnus qu'elle avait à peine croisé.

M : ah et je vous ai dit que Monsieur Springers avait de nouveaux mal aux genoux ? Le pauvre vieux, il en aura bavé…..$43.80.

La jeune femme entra sa carte bancaire dans la machine à cet effet alors que déjà Mary discutait d'un autre étranger. N'écoutant même plus la vendeuse, Samantha serra les pouces priant la machine d'encaisser rapidement pour qu'elle puisse fuir.

M : rah mais vous l'auriez vu, un dieu vivant….

Le gloussement ridicule semblable à celui d'une dinde qu'émit la jeune caissière fit froncer les sourcils de la militaire.

M : un regard noisette à faire fondre un glacier, doux et fort à la fois…

Piqué au vif, la scientifique tendit l'oreille, soudain très intéressée par les propos de la jeune femme, pas qu'elle eut cru que ça pouvait être Lui, non. Elle avait juste besoin de croire pendant quelques secondes, que Mary parlait de Lui, qu'Il faisait de nouveau parti de sa vie…

M : bon d'accord, il était plus tout jeune, mais…ça avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui gagne en charme en même temps qu'en années. Un peu à la Richard Gere, vous voyez. Y a pas à dire, pour certains les cheveux gris c'est vachement sexy !

S, rêveuse : a qui le dites-vous…

Devant le silence qui suivit, Samantha sortit de ses pensées. Mary la regardait, mi-intriguée mi-amusée.

S : ….le paiement est acceptée ?

M, lui rendant sa carte : oui c'est bon !

D'un geste rapide, elle fourra sa carte dans son sac et agrippa le caddie avant de se diriger un peu trop rapidement vers la sortie. C'était idiot, mais elle s'en voulait de sa réaction. Un jour elle enfouissait une lettre d'amour à peine voilée dans un tiroir et le lendemain elle fantasmait sur son envoyeur à la caisse d'un supermarché.

C'était ridicule…

Et puis de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'était pas du genre à lui courir après. Il avait mis plus de six mois à écrire une simple lettre, alors venir lui parler en personne…Et puis mince, des hommes aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noisettes ils devaient y en avoir des milliers ! Voir des millions même !

M : mademoiselle Carter !

Stoppant brusquement le caddie en sursautant, Sam se retourna.

M, coquine : je vous ai pas dit le meilleur, il était militaire…

PLUS TARD :

S : eh merde !

Accroupie sur le sol, Samantha entreprit de nettoyer le sol souillé par la barquette d'œufs qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Frottant frénétiquement, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle ne faisait qu'étaler le massacre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tendait l'oreille à l'affût de la sonnerie de la porte ou du moindre bruit qui lui signifierait qu'Il arrivait.

Parce qu'Il arriverait, elle le savait à présent.

D'où sa panique.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Ranger une lettre lui avait déjà semblait surhumain, comment pourrait-elle lui dire en face qu'ils devaient s'oublier….non Samantha pas s'oublier…s'entre oublier ?...moins de connotations certes mais le mal était déjà fait…

Un bruit provenant du pallier la figea. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Mais non, rien n'arriva c'était juste le bois qui craquait…

La nuit passa, elle ne dormit pas. Il viendrait et elle devait se préparer. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et si elle acceptait le bonheur qu'il lui offrait ? Supporterait-elle la souffrance qui découlerait de cette relation ? Car souffrance il y aurait, elle en était persuadait ! Depuis quand était-elle aussi pessimiste déjà ? Et si elle se laissait juste aller ?

Elle passa la journée qui suivit sur le perron à l'attendre, mais il ne vint pas. Ni aujourd'hui, ni le jour qui suivit, ni celui d'après. Elle l'attendit, désespérément. Si désespérée qu'elle se surprit à s'imaginer lui sauter au cou le plus simplement du monde s'il arrivait là tout de suite…mais non, il n'y avait rien.

Il n'y avait personne….

La lettre passa plusieurs heures entre ses mains. Et si elle l'avait mal compris ? Et si il prenait juste des nouvelles par politesse ?

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Les mois passèrent, et elle l'enfouit de nouveau au fond à droite de son cœur désespéramment calme. A quand les grands sursauts de l'amour ? L'accélération au coin des lèvres d'un homme ? L'explosion d'une étreinte langoureuse ?

Le temps passait et elle maudissait son cœur de refuser tout le monde et de bondir à chaque fois que la sonnette de sa porte retentissait. Sa tête luttait ardemment contre l'espoir que se soit lui, mais son cœur, lui, engageait à chaque fois le compte à rebours, prêt à exploser quand elle le verrait.

Mais non, ce n'était jamais lui…

Parfois elle croyait voir une ombre au loin, elle aimait à imaginer que ce qui devait probablement n'être que le résultat de la rencontre d'un arbre et du soleil, était en fait son ombre à lui qui tapi derrière l'arbre l'observait. Alors aussitôt, elle se maudissait et se forçait à détourner le regard.

Ses tendances rêves de midinettes et cœur d'artichaut l'agaçait encore plus que ce scientifique allergique au citron qui jadis la draguait effrontément.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

Puis, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle replaça rapidement ses cheveux face au miroir, embarqua son sac et quitta la maison.

Ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous avec celles qui au fil du temps étaient devenues ses nouvelles meilleures amies, le nouveau pilier sur lequel elle s'appuyait.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongée dans la pénombre, Samantha se tournait et retournait entre les draps. Les paroles de son amie ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait beau se forcer à ne pas y croire, les points communs entre cet inconnu qui selon son amie venait régulièrement en ville, le temps d'un week-end et son ancien supérieur ne laissaient que peu de place aux doutes.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à venir, s'il ne passait même pas la voir ? Décidemment, qu'il soit Jack, O'neill ou son supérieur hiérarchique, elle ne le comprendrait jamais….

S, riant : Vous n'avez pas vraiment dit ça ?

R : Si si

S, éclatant de rire : Ryan !

Un silence s'installa alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Quand ce fut fait, elle se tourna vers son amie.

S, souriant timidement : j'ai passé une très bonne soirée

R, charmeur : plaisir partagé.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, mais alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme posa une main sur son torse, lui intimant d'arrêter.

S, baissant la tête : je suis désolée…

Soufflant légèrement, l'homme fit un pas en arrière.

R : c'est rien …J'ai juste cru que…tu avais eu assez de temps.

S, ne levant pas le regard : je le croyais aussi.

Tendrement, l'homme posa les doigts sous son menton et fixa son regard clair dans le sien.

R : eh, c'est rien, j'attendrais.

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante. Il caressa légèrement sa joue, puis s'éloigna. Elle observait sa voiture disparaître dans la nuit, quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle scruta la pénombre à quelques mètres de là, seule une branche d'arbre remuait. Soupirant, elle fit volte face et rentra chez elle.

Un bruit de verre cassé la réveilla en pleine nuit. Par réflexe, elle fouilla immédiatement dans sa commode, mais elle se souvint bien vite que cela faisait longtemps que, ne vivant plus « dangereusement », elle s'était résignée à mettre son arme ailleurs qu'à côté de son lit.

Agrippant le premier objet qu'elle trouva, elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'au couloir.

De nouveau, un bruit de casse lui parvint du bas. Elle descendit les escaliers, à l'affût de la moindre ombre.

D'après les sons provenant du salon, il y avait lutte, mais entre qui et qui ?

Avisant le téléphone, un cri de douleur la stoppa dans son geste.

Puis, des souffles, des pas, une porte qui s'ouvre, les pas qui s'éloignent.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et souffla. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à cette montée d'adrénaline que lui provoquait la peur.

Son cœur fit un bond, quand, de nouveau, elle entendit des pas.

Cessant un instant de respirer, elle aperçut une forme humaine en plein milieu de son salon ravagé. Visiblement, la personne s'apprêtait à sortir, mais ne pouvant laisser passer une telle occasion d'avoir des explications sur tout ce grabuge, elle se lança sur la masse et brisa le vase qu'elle avait pris sur son crâne, l'assommant net.

Profitant de l'inconscience du brigand pour appeler la police, elle bondit vers le téléphone, quand, à la lumière de la lune, le visage de l'intrus lui apparut. Figée, elle lâcha le combiné et accouru vers l'homme.

Le retournant sur le dos, elle vérifia ses signes vitaux.

Dieu merci, il n'avait apparemment qu'une bonne coupure au front et une migraine en prévision.

Elle fixa un instant ce visage qui hantait ses nuits, puis sous le choc, se laissa tomber assise contre le canapé.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ? Qui étaient ces autres ?

La respiration difficile, le cœur toujours en plein sprint, elle ferma les yeux et laissa basculer sa tête contre le bord du divan. En deux minutes à peine son passé venait de faire une entrée….fracassante dans sa nouvelle vie.

Un grognement bien connu la sortie de ses pensées et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux habituels ronchonnements de son ancien supérieur.

Ce n'est que quand les petits picotements portés disparus depuis bien des mois se firent sentir dans sa nuque, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours là, assise sur le sol, les yeux fermés à sourire aux anges.

Ouvrant ses paupières, son regard entra immédiatement en collision avec deux petits yeux plissés. Son sourire disparu de son visage.

Partagé entre joie et peine, elle resta planté là.

Ce n'est que quand un liquide rouge entra dans son champ de vision, qu'elle bondit sur ses pieds et disparut, laissant l'homme, hagard, au milieu du salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, une petite mallette surplombée d'une croix verte à la main. Elle s'installa près de Jack qui s'était assis sur le canapé et ouvrit la petite mallette sur le sol, en sortant ce dont elle avait besoin.

Le silence prit place, plus pesant que jamais. Si bien que Jack, comme toujours, pris l'initiative de le détendre.

J : vous vous êtes reconvertie en soin à domicile ?

S, froide : j'ai juste peur que vous en mettiez plein mon canapé.

Il se racla la gorge, mission échouée, en beauté. Finalement, le silence c'est pas mal non plus hein….

S : qui était-ce ?

J : des brigands qui en voulaient à vos biens probablement…..Ce bon vieux Jacob ne vous a jamais appris à fermer votre porte à clé ?

Le regard noir qu'il reçut lui ôta définitivement toute envie de faire de l'humour.

J : écoutez Carter, je…n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je devrais vous dire, et encore moins de ce que vous voudriez entendre.

S, têtue : Samantha.

Il soupira. Bon d'accord il avait compris la distinction et tout les reste, mais là ça tournait carrément au délire schizophrène !

S : et vous pourriez commencer par dire m'explique ce que vous faites là.

J : je…..passais dans l'coin ?

La mine gêné et le sourire timide qu'il lui tendit lui fit presque lâcher ce sourire qu'elle avait tant de mal à retenir. Plus les secondes auprès de lui passaient et plus elle se demandait pourquoi elle était censée lui en vouloir…

Heureusement que Carter bénéficiait de pas mal d'entraînement dans la dissimulation de sentiments, son regard sceptique aromatisé de reproches parvint presque à le tromper.

J : fin…vous savez bien….

S : je sais quoi ? Que vous passez régulièrement dans le coin et que pourtant vous n'êtes jamais venu me voir, ne serait ce que pour une simple visite de courtoisie ?

J : roh ça va les reproches hein, je vous signale que c'est vous qui ne voulez plus me voir !

S : vous n'avez donc rien compris ?

J : a quoi ? A vos histoires de multiples personnalités à la Mc Kenzie ? Ou a votre manque de réponse à ma lettre ?

S : visiblement aux deux.

J : eh bien c'est le bon moment pour que vous m'expliquiez, non ?

S : non.

Devant son air têtu, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Mais bien vite, il du changer son sourire contre une grimace quand elle appliqua son coton imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie de son front.

J : Et la lumière fut…

Elle stoppa ses soins, haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

J : Je viens de comprendre. En fait, vous êtes une sadique, et moi je suis un maso, on est fait pour s'entendre vous avez vu !

Elle reprit son coton humide et appuya un peu plus fort sur la plaie.

J, grimaçant : je l'savais.

Nouveau regarde noir.

J : remarquez je suis chanceux, ma sadique a un visage d'ange….

Une alarme résonna immédiatement dans la tête de Samantha, ça y est ses barrières allaient céder… ALERTE ALERTE. Elle croisa son regard et toutes traces de rancune disparue du sien.

Comprenant qu'elle avait baissé sa garde, il prit son courage en main et se lança.

J : j'étais venu pour…vous voir. Voir comment vous alliez, voir si vous aviez enfin trouver la vie dont vous rêviez….Je suis venue VOUS voir.

S : pourquoi vous n'avez pas…

J : vous m'aviez dit ne plus vouloir me voir.

S : et la lettre ?

J : je me suis dit que…je pouvais toujours essayé d'être celui que vous vouliez.

Les sentiments, ça n'a jamais été le fort d'O'Neill, alors pudique malgré lui, il baissa le regard.

S : vous n'avez pas besoin de changer pour ça.

Il leva les yeux. Elle lui souriait timidement.

Ne sachant si il avait bien compris, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui le fit immédiatement grimacer de douleur.

Alors, sans un mot, elle essuya minutieusement la plaie, usant d'une douceur extrême pour ne pas lui faire mal….et parce que c'était lui.

L'homme ne bougea pas, hypnotisé par la moue concentrée si proche de lui. Il profita de cet instant pour l'observer en détail. Son petit nez retroussé, ses sourcils froncés en signe de concentration, ses lèvres pincées, la mèche blonde qui alla lui chatouiller le front. D'un souffla, elle tenta de chasser l'intrus alors qu'elle compressait la plaie. Mais de nouveau, la rebelle alla se poser sur son front.

Le plus naturellement du monde, O'Neill leva la main et d'un doigt chassa les cheveux de la peau de son amie.

Surprise et indécise, elle recula légèrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses joues s'empourprées. Mais la main restait là, posée sur sa peau, glissant le long de sa joue devenue soudain si rose. Fasciné, il ne se souciait plus de rien. Le bout de ses doigts alla glisser sur les lèvres douces de la jeune femme, pour arrêter leur course sur son menton qu'il pinça délicatement.

Ses yeux brillants ne semblaient plus vouloir lâcher ses lèvres rosées.

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune femme se figea. Quoiqu'il fasse à cet instant, elle savait que cela sera le bon choix. Lâchant le pansement à présent collé à la plaie, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, s'étonnant qu'elles ne soient pas crispées. Mais non, soudain elle réalisa qu'elle était détendue, et….bien.

Levant les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, leurs regards se croisèrent. La lueur sombre et brillante dans les yeux noisette qui la fixaient, la fit frissonner de tout son être. Il la désirait. Aucun doute là dessus.

Les doigts posés sur son menton remontèrent jusqu'à sa joue avec une lenteur et une douceur calculée. Et elle alla affectueusement lover son visage dans sa paume.

De nouveau, le regard de l'homme coula vers ses lèvres. Son visage se rapprochait, presque imperceptiblement du sien, et bientôt leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Jamais elle n'avait connue baiser plus tendre. Plus qu'un baiser, c'était une véritable caresse. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis, il s'éloigna légèrement, plantant son regard dans le sien. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

Toute cette douceur, ce bien être, lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Mais plus que tout, c'était cette lueur, cette lueur si spécial dans son regard, cette lueur qui lui était réservée et qui lui disait tous ces mots que l'on n'ose pas. Ceux qui leur étaient interdit, ceux dont on rêve sans y croire, ceux qui suffisent à changer une vie, promesse d'avenir…ensemble.

Tout cela, elle le lut à cet instant dans les yeux du Général Jack O'Neill.

Et peu importe la suite de leur histoire, c'est cette lueur à cet instant qui la fera sourire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**FIN**

Pour faire cesser la faim des ptits n'enfant, le sida de leurs parents, le viol de grand-mères manchottes, le vol des cannes des unijambistes de plus de 80 ans, les bulletins de votes avec écrit LePen dessus, et la mort des arbres d'Amazonie, cliquez ci-suit : de votre générosité.


End file.
